Feed Me Silly
by Diamond-04
Summary: WARNING: WEIGHT GAIN KINK if you are not comfortable with this PLEASE DON'T READ! After Reichenbach Mycroft is barely eating. When Sherlock returns so does Mycroft's appetite...and a lot of extra pounds! This suits Lestrade just fine.
1. Chapter 1

He sat on the table staring at the wall in front of him.  
>It had been a couple of months now since Sherlock had 'come back from the dead' and things were not looking good at all for Mycroft. You see, when his brother faked his suicide, Mycroft was quite aware that he wasn't actually dead, a fact which did not stop him from worrying sick about him, quite literally. He was used to having Sherlock under constant surveillance -God knew what that boy was capable of getting himself into- and having to get accustomed to not hearing from him in months was quite the stress inducer for Mycroft. His eating habits bordered in the anorexic; he had lost so much weight people actually started to worry about his health, especially Greg. He would constantly nag him on how thin he was and trying to get him to eat something, anything at all.<br>Well, after Sherlock came back, Greg got his wish granted; Mycroft was finally able to relax and enjoy his meals like he used to, probably even more. Evidently even more. A few months after Sherlock's return Mycroft had already gained back all the weight he had lost and maybe some. He had always enjoyed food a little too much –Sherlock didn't miss a chance to remind him that-, but this time it was simply ridiculous; he would eat constantly, from celeriac and parsnip soup with crisped shallots and parsley to cheeseburgers and chocolate chips pancakes. All food was good enough for him, everywhere and at every hour. He just couldn't control his appetite; as hard as he tried he would always succumb to another slice of cake or one more piece of French toast.

He looked down at his –Christ, huge- empty plate of lasagna rolls and tried not to think of dessert. He knew there was crème brulee and chocolate fudge brownies in the kitchen but he had promised himself he wouldn't tonight. He absently rubbed his stomach and was surprised at how flabby it had gotten in so little time. He was well aware that he was still hungry, but he gathered all his strength and denied himself more food.  
>At that very same moment Greg walked through the door. He was holding a small box and looked radiant with glee. Mycroft felt his heart sink in his chest.<p>

-I brought tiramisu! I know it's your favorite and it's been ages since I've had some. Shall I bring the plates?

Mycroft was torn. He could either make an excuse and go to bed right then and there or enjoy a piece of creamy, caffeinated goodness with the love of his life.  
>He smiled<p>

-I'll get them.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg sighed in frustration. He hadn't been able to tell Mycroft how he really felt and it was simply driving him insane. They had been in a relationship for some time now, they adored each other and the sex was good too, but ever since Mycroft started gaining weight it just got better and better. At first he was simply glad that Mycroft was eating again and getting his weight back to normal, but as he kept gaining Greg just couldn't ignore the fact that his attraction towards him was growing even more each day. Just watching him eat was the biggest turn on; imagining that all that food would soon turn into pounds of soft fat… He couldn't even think too much about it. He had always known he had a thing for chubby guys, but he wouldn't have imagined that it would ever become a reality, and now that he was in that situation he simply didn't know how to react. God, just seeing him get dressed in the morning, belly rebelling against those too tight trousers… Ugh, he needed to stop. He knew couldn't keep feeding him for much longer or he'd notice. So he was faced with a choice, he could either tell Mycroft what was really going on or let him figure it out himself, like he eventually would. Greg wasn't sure which one wasn't going to get him beaten to death by Mycroft's 'private agents', so he kept it to himself while he decided.

Watching Mycroft eat tiramisu was like watching a piece of performance art. Soft lips sucking on the very last bits on his spoon, long fingers being licked, moans of pleasure and eyes half-closed… Greg was having the hardest time concentrating on his own plate. He couldn't take his eyes off of him and it would soon start to become evident. When Mycroft's eyes met his, he knew the next words he uttered would be his last.

-Is something the matter?

Mycroft's voice sounded cold and demanding. Greg swallowed hard. Well, the decision had been made for him, after all. It was now or never, he told himself.

-I have something to tell you

He had never seen Mycroft sit up so straight. He looked a little bit in pain. Greg didn't know where to begin; no words seemed to fit the situation at all.

-There's something… I don't know how to put it in words, because I'm afraid that what I'm about to say will hurt you, and that's the last thing I want to do. You are the person that I love most in this world.

He took a second to breathe.

-Ever since Sherlock came back…

He stopped himself and started again

-Mycroft, I know you are having the worst time controlling yourself, and I haven't been very helpful.

He pointed at the empty box lying on the table between them. Mycroft looked as if he was being confronted with swords and guns. Greg didn't know a man could turn into such a furious shade of red. He went on before the knot in his throat went bigger.

-That's because I… like it. I like it. That's the truth. I find the fact that you have gained weight so attractive I can hardly keep my hands to myself. Mycroft, I fell like a teenage boy when I'm around you, I'm sorry if this offends you but I can't hide it any longer. I'm sorry.

He instinctively looked away. The damage was done.

-I'm so glad it was that option.

Mycroft's calm voice appeared to come from very far away. Greg's eyes opened like plates when we realized that he had heard right.

-I-I'm sorry?

Mycroft allowed himself a little smug smile.

-It was evident that there was something the matter with you, and I was certain it involved my weight; the signs were all there. The tricky part was deciding whether you loved it or hated it. I'm just glad it was the first option. Thank you for telling me.

Greg allowed himself to relax just a bit

-So you are not upset?

-I hardly believe that this is something you decided to find attractive, this seems evident even to me, for whom the dimensions of human sexuality remain an utter mystery… I am somehow flattered, I must admit, and relieved that you still find me attractive, even though…

He looked at his stomach with slight disgust. Well, Mycroft was not very happy with his weight, apparently, but Greg would show him to appreciate it. He started to breathe close to normally again. He had never been so thankful for anything in the length of his existence.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft stared at his lunch once again; yes, it still looked tasteless and tiny. He had agreed with Greg that he would stay on his diet during the day and when they saw each other at night he would indulge on whatever Greg had decided to bring home. He probably wouldn't be losing any weight, but at least he had stopped gaining uncontrollably. Greg was happy, he was happy; it was a win-win.

It had been a week since this agreement and Mycroft was already beginning to regret it. He had already finished eating lunch but he could still feel his stomach rumble. If he could just have a little something more it wouldn't be so difficult for him to concentrate on work later. He knew he would have to spend the rest of the afternoon dealing with so much he almost couldn't stop himself from calling his PA and telling her to go to the bakery down the street. Every time Mycroft walked by that bakery his body betrayed him; he would stop stare inside the window like a four-year-old at a toy store. He should have that freaking place bombed, it was too distracting. He decided he should get back to work before he actually gave the order.

Most of the afternoon was busy enough to keep him distracted, but tea time was invariably a big trigger for him. It was so easy for him to rationalize that having a couple of biscuits wasn't really that bad if he didn't put sugar on his tea or that cheesecake wasn't made of dough so it wasn't _really _cake. That afternoon was easier than ever; he had been dealing with a lot, he was nervous and jumpy and he _needed_ some carbs in his body right then and there or he would simply lose it. Greg didn't have to find out, no harm would be done. He hadn't even finished sitting down and he already had the éclair in his mouth. He felt so, so much better.

That evening he arrived to the house with his mouth already watering. Greg had been hinting chocolate mousse with raspberries, but Mycroft wasn't sure he could be that lucky. When he opened the door Greg greeted him with a smile. He asked about Mycroft's day and Mycroft told him the highlights. Nothing too interesting.

-Are you sure? There's nothing else you want to tell me.

Oh, God. He knew. He tried to keep his composure. He spoke as neutrally as he could manage.

-No, that is all.

Greg's smile turned positively mischievous.

-Really? So you didn't cheat on your diet?

Should he keep lying? How could he possibly know? He let out a nervous laugh.

-That's preposterous!

Greg took his phone out of his pocket.

-Then why do I have this text from your PA saying that you had, and I quote: 'three cupcakes, two éclairs and a cappuccino sundae'?

He showed Mycroft the message. He was speechless. He adored his PA and never was one for swearing… but that bitch!

-Don't be too hard on her, she just worries about you.

Greg came closer and put his arms around his waist. He ran his hands on Mycroft's sides.

-You are one greedy little boy, aren't you? You cheated on your diet and weren't going to tell me!

Mycroft bit his lower lip and smiled in defeat.

-Fine, you are right; I lied. I fell off the wagon. How hard is this going to be on me?

Greg let out a laugh.

-Thinking of the consequences already? Well, you know I can't be too strict with you, I just can't resist you. So this time I'll let it pass.

Mycroft openly smiled and laid a soft kiss on Greg's lips.

-Thank God, I've been thinking of chocolate mousse all day.

Greg couldn't contain his surprise.

-How could you possibly…!

He sighed and kissed Mycroft again.

-Nevermind. I'll bring the plates.


End file.
